


Pajama Week

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: A time honored tradition. Phil needs to relax and Dan needs a spoon
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	Pajama Week

Phil’s been anxiously puttering around the house since he got home from the Isle. He’d already unpacked his suitcase and started a load of clothes in the washing machine before Dan could even sit him down to ask about the rest of his visit with his parents. 

Not that he needs to, not that they didn’t spend essentially every waking moment texting or facetiming like some kind of lovesick teenagers. But it’s the principle of thing, it’s tradition. 

Dan’s spent the past two days at home alone honoring their most sacred end of year tradition: pajama week. It’s important. They work their asses off every other day of the year and if Phil so much as opens a word doc this week, there will be bloodshed (There won’t. There will be eye rolls and wining, but still!).

He’s snuggled down on the couch, draped in the AmazingPhil duvet. He even grabbed a couple of the pillows from the bedroom and made a snack pile on the coffee table for maximum comfort levels. 

The holiday stress is over and his social meter is critically low. Now all he wants is to be a lazy twat for 5 days and spoon the frenzied mess of a man currently sorting their mail into piles on the dining room table.

“Phiiiiiiiiillll!” 

He lifts his head high enough off the couch to make eye contact as Phil grabs his laptop off the counter and says “Just let me answer a few emails and we can go grab lunch or something, okay.” 

“Don’t you dare, Lester! You know what day it is.” Dan pushes himself to lean his back against the arm of the couch. “You’re going to come here and lay down and we’re going to fucking cuddle and if you even think about leaving this house, there will be repercussions!” 

Phil looks like he wants to put up a fight, but instead lets out a deep sigh and makes his way over to the fortress of blankets Dan’s buried in. 

“We’ve got so much to do. It’s all I could think about on the flight home.” He’s trying to shuck off his jeans in the least efficient way possible. “Like the list is ridiculous. Your project is- “

Dan puts his hand up and yells. “Ah! No work talk in the cuddle zone! It’s against the rules!” 

He slinks back down and opens the duvet as an invitation. “I know you’re stressed. We’ll deal with it. Right now, let’s work on smoothing that classic Phil ‘I’m five seconds away from a breakdown’ forehead wrinkle.” 

Phil lets out another sigh. He looks over to the coffee table and spots 3 boxes of cereal.

“Will you let me eat the Shreddies out of the box without yelling about crumbs?” 

Dan knows he’s won as he shakes his head yes and Phil’s putting his phone on silent and snatches his favorite pillow from the pile on the floor. 

He can feel the tension in Phil’s shoulders drop the moment he’s horizontal. They’re nose to nose, smiling at the feeling of being reunited properly now. 

Phil gives him a _thank you for making me do this_ kiss. 

“Rock paper scissors for little spoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/189958481256/pajama-week-g-534-summary-a-time-honored) :)


End file.
